


Dragon Dillemma

by lulshi



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulshi/pseuds/lulshi
Summary: Apple Bloom tries her hooves at potion making, only for her hooves to stop being there! This is a story involving transformation, possible romance, and obvious diaper related elements. Yes you heard me, diapers. In an AU that differs from the main series, we see Apple Bloom accidentally turn herself into a dragon, and have to cope with everything that brings with it, including a new found need for diapers. How will she get back to normal? Will she be able to get back to normal, and in the end, will she want to? Read and find out.Note, takes place around the end of season 2, before season 3, in terms of the world.Will include obvious abdl elements to it in some places, so don't read it if you don't like those elements.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Apple Bloom had been intent on trying out new ways to get her cutiemark, though she was a firm believer in trying to figure out how to find it with her two friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, it wasn't always exactly efficient. Apple Bloom realized that when together, she and her friends often wasted a lot of time goofing around when they should have been trying harder to obtain their cutiemarks. Not to mention it also wasn't exactly in the schedule to be together all at the same time, between the three of them they could only manage to organize themselves on the weekends for the most part. These thoughts are what led Apple Bloom to rethink her potion making ability. Yes, potion making. A while back she had the, misfortune to concoct a brew that ended up giving her a horrible disease, the cutie pox. Now Apple Bloom had since learned from that day and had taken to showing up to help Zecora out as much as she could, it took a bit of coaxing, especially given the last incident, but eventually she convinced the Zebra to let her learn.

Of course, Apple Bloom had been keeping this a secret, her sister wasn't exactly the most open minded when it came to Zecora, and after the whole cutie pox incident, it was unlikely Applejack would think it was a good idea for her sister to be messing around with concoctions again. So the filly kept it a secret, and thankfully Zecora wasn't telling any pony either, not because Apple Bloom convinced her, oh no. Zecora was still very much an outsider to most of Ponyville, and while ponies no longer feared the Zebra, none of them ever had a reason to speak with her, especially considering Zecora made her home inside of the Everfree Forest. So in relative peace, Apple Bloom took the time out of her days to try and learn from Zecora, while helping her out. This was one of these days.

Apple Bloom had been sorting ingredients as Zecora asked her, the Zebra herself was out gathering some particular plants. In her organization Apple Bloom accidentally knocked a few books onto the floor, picking them up she stopped when she came to the last one. It had been covered in layers of dust, but after the filly touched it, wiping some of its decades of dust off, the cover of the book could be seen, and it sparkled in brilliant colors. Reds, blues, greens, purples. A veritable rainbow every way she looked at it. Dusting the book off further led to the discover of its title. 'Draconic Wonders' Picking up the book and placing it down on a counter, Apple Bloom opened it up, wondering what it was about. Reading through it for a few moments didn't really enlighten her either, it was obviously about dragons, but not about the dragons themselves, it stated within the first few lines that most of what it covered was merely speculation. Wondering why some pony would write a book about things they thought were true instead of one about the truth puzzled the filly who was then startled by a voice behind her.

"They say that reading may sharpen the mind but snooping through books was not what I expected to find." Zecora said.

Apple Bloom turned around quickly, obviously startled by the Zebra.

"I uh, I knocked over some books and I was picking them up and I decided to read this one because I already finished sorting out the ingredients and I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Apple Bloom said rapidly.

Zecora surveyed the area, and it was indeed true, Apple Bloom had accomplished the task Zecora had set out for her to do initially.

"It seems you have completed your task, but why did you pick that book, may I ask?" Zecora asked her.

"Well, it just looked so pretty. I figured it might be interesting to read, but it's not really. It says it has a lot of, speculations, about dragons." Apple Bloom responded, slowing down to pronounce speculations correctly.

Zecora trotted over next to Apple Bloom, looking at the book 'Draconic Wonders'.

"This book tells of wonders that could be had, if it weren't for motives deemed selfish and bad. It talks of the parts of a dragon’s body, though the book in question is considered somewhat shoddy. Scales, claws, even blood, teeth and eyes. It could be helpful if it was truth and not lies. To gather such things, one would need a dragon willing. All things considered, it would just end in killing. Either the one gathering, or the dragon being gathered. But none of this has been tested, so it's not like it mattered." Zecora explained.

Most of what Zecora said sort of flew over Apple Bloom's head, apart from the killing that is. Zecora could tell the filly's mind was racing with thoughts about it all.

"We only know for certain that those things mentioned don't work, but this author claimed of a way around that quirk. He claimed if the components were fresh, about a few days at most, potions could be made their greatness he did boast. No one believed him, he never had any proof. Many regard the book only as lies and no truth. Before you ask why I have it here, it does good to keep such lessons so near. To remind us of why such things should be taken with heed, should you succumb to a fate worse than just greed." Zecora finished.

Apple Bloom was processing everything she just heard, trying to make heads and tails of everything Zecora said, which mainly involved wrapping her mind around the Zebra's rhyming. Noticing the filly’s unease, the Zebra put an end to it.

"Put the book away, tis of no use to me. Then head on home, go now, you're free." the Zebra stated as she took herself and her saddle bags off to another section of the building.

Apple Bloom took the book and was putting it back onto a shelf, but the spine of the book glinted in such a way, she just had to take it with her. Zecora said she didn't need it right? So it probably wouldn't be bad for her to just borrow it for a bit. Her mind made up, the filly scampered away with the book, while Zecora busied herself with making something. It was the late afternoon as Apple Bloom made her way back home, trotting through the forest wasn't that big of a deal, especially since Zecora had shown her which ways to take to get through it quickly and avoid any hazards. Soon enough she emerged from the forest and headed for home. Making it back she immediately went and deposited the book in her room, under her bed for later. No doubt it would be time for dinner soon, as Apple Bloom left to go check on just that.

It was about two hours before Apple Bloom came back into her room, having had dinner with her family, talking with them about normal day to day things. Of course, Apple Bloom had to lie to her sister about what she'd been doing most of the day, though simply telling her sister that her day had involved trying to get her cutie mark was enough to not warrant further discussion about it, for better or worse. It would be time to go to bed soon enough for the filly but that gave her just enough time to read. Lighting a lamp on her bedside table, Apple Bloom retrieved the book from under her bed. Bringing it up onto the bed so she could read it, she was treated to the radiance of the firelight dancing against the outer covering of the book, making the colors flicker and play like a rainbow caught in a waterfall. It wasn't long before she was flipping through the pages again, soaking up the so-called information the book had. It described being able to make wondrous things, though some things were a bit too gruesome for her to focus on, though the longer she read, the more interested she became. Just as it was getting time to sleep, her eyelids beginning to droop, it hit her. She knew a dragon, if she could try out one of these potions and it worked, she'd get her cutie mark for sure! With that thought stuck in her mind she slid the book back under her bed, blew out her lamp, curled under the covers and went to sleep.

Apple Bloom awoke in the morning, no dreams, or at least, no recollection of any dreams. But that didn't matter. She still had one thought in her mind, Spike. She just had to see if he could give her a scale or a claw or something. Maybe he could just trim one of his claws for her? She'd worry about the how when she got there, first things first, getting ready for the day. That meant, bathroom, get clean, eat breakfast. Normally she'd be hanging out with her friends on this Saturday, but Scootaloo was busy doing something she couldn't quite remember, and well, Sweetie Belle said something about having to help Rarity? Regardless, it meant little to her as she jumped out of bed, ready to face the day. Though as she stood on the floor the urge to pee hit her like a freight train and the filly rushed off to take care of business. After a little while in the bathroom she made her way to breakfast, which was actually somewhat quiet, given Applejack and Big Macintosh were already up doing things, she just ate with her grandmother, who appeared to be napping? She could never quite tell.

Breakfast concluded, Apple Bloom scurried out of the house and into the world! Heading from the farm and getting to the library would be a bit of a walk, but it wouldn't be too long. She only had to go there and talk to Spike, surely it couldn't be that hard right. Trotting through Ponyville was always a delight, early in the morning you could smell baked goods fresh for the day, the various scents from the different vendors of the morning market. As much as she'd like to stop and look Apple Bloom had business to attend to, heading through town and making it to the library, where she stood outside the door. It was always somewhat perplexing going to the library, because Twilight lived there so she should knock right? But it was also a public library, so couldn't she just head in?

Apple Bloom ended the argument in her mind and simply opened the door, coming into the library, shutting the door behind her. It took only mere moments for her to see who she was looking for. Spike was putting some books onto a shelf just across the room, her looked the same as always, a little dragon in a disposable diaper. Apple Bloom had wondered about that before, Twilight said it was because Dragons age differently and even though Spike is slightly older than her, he still wore diapers. Judging by the yellow discoloration of Spike's diaper the dragon had used it today too. Apple Bloom trotted up to him.

"Hey Spike." she greeted, for him to turn and face her.

"Oh, hey Apple Bloom, what brings you to the library? Need a book? Or are you getting Twilight for Applejack or something?" Spike asked, to which Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Actually, I need something from you Spike." Apple Bloom said.

"What?" the dragon responded.

"Well, I need ta know if I can have one of your scales, or a claw I suppose, whichever you can give me." she stated, to which Spike looked quite puzzled.

"Wait? Scale? Claw? Why do you need one of them?" he asked.

"Well I kind of need one for this thing I'm doing to get my cutiemark." she told, causing Spike to look as if he had no patience for this.

"Well. I can't give you a scale, cause their kind of attached. They can fall out, but that's only if their like, super ripped out or something. I guess I could give you a bit of my claw, I mean, it'd be kind of annoying having a broken claw, but I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world since they grow back, and I've been meaning to trim them lately anyways." Spike began rambling on.

Apple Bloom pretended to listen, she was already happy Spike was going to give her a claw bit, though she was also distracted by the pungent aroma of urine that had wafted from the dragon's wet waist.

"I'll just go and clip a bit off for you real quick." Spike said as he walked away, heading just a bit over next to another shelf, which he squatted down next to.

Apple Bloom thought Spike was looking for his claw clipper, eager to get things underway she trotted over to him, to help him find it.

"Here Spike, I'll help you find. Ew! Spike!" Apple Bloom had started to say, but as she got closer to the dragon, it became apparent he wasn't squatting down to look, he was squatting down because he was filling his diaper.

"Sorry! Just kind of happened." Spike said, blushing just a tad as the back of his disposable convulsed.

Apple Bloom put a hoof to her nose as she watched the dragon's diaper, it shuddered and moved slightly for a few moments, then stopped, the only signs of its usage were that it had a rounded lump holding it down, and an unmistakable smell of a soiled diaper was flowing from it. Spike reached over and grabbed something, turning to Apple Bloom as a light snap was heard, then he deposited a fraction of his claw into her hoof, after she moved it from her nose of course.

"Well there you are Apple Bloom, I'm not sure what you need it for exactly, but I hope it helps." Spike said.

"Thanks Spike, I appreciate it." she said, giving Spike a quick hug despite the foul aroma surrounding him.

She began to leave immediately, waving goodbye as she exited the library. Though as soon as she stood outside with the door shut behind her, she heard the muffled sound of Twilight shouting.

"Spike, get up here now!"

Figuring the unicorn had just gotten a whiff of the little dragon herself, Apple Bloom took off, she had the claw, but she'd need some other stuff too! But she couldn't tell Zecora she was working on this, otherwise the Zebra would likely stop her. She'd have to go home and look at the book again, but she remembered there was a listing for some kind of potion involving the claw. Racing through town as fast as she could, making it back home in record time, Apple Bloom raced up to her room and pulled the book out as soon as possible. Flipping through the pages she came to what she saw before. 'Energy Unbound - When concocted this potion should give the one to drink it boundless energy, there will be no limit to what they can do.' Is what it read. It had a list of other ingredients as well.

'Two sprigs of mint (ground)  
Five leyla fern berries (crushed)  
One dragon claw (ground)  
One small gemstone (any color, whole)  
One inch by one inch of snake skin (ground)  
One tablespoon of alcohol (any kind, sixty proof)  
Mix all ingredients into a container, make sure to add dragon claw second to last, followed by the gemstone. Stir three times clockwise, drink immediately.'

Apple Bloom was a bit put off by the fact that she'd apparently need to swallow a gemstone, and again by the alcohol, all these ingredients sounded kind of nasty, aside from the berries and mint anyway. Apple Bloom pulled a box out from under her bed, opening it up to reveal a small number of tools, a mortar and pestle, some vials. Apple Bloom put the claw into the box and went off to find the other ingredients. Mint was easy, they had that in the cupboard. Leyla ferns were just weed like ferns that grew around all over the place, heading outside she spotted one next to the fence. Heading over she picked it over and pulled five berries from it. Taking the mint and berries back to her room, she thought about how to find the last three things. Gemstones weren't just lying around, neither was snake skin. She knew they had alcohol in the house, she'd get that last though.

Snake skin wasn't just lying around everywhere, she'd have to look for it. But she had an idea of where to start. She made her way to Fluttershy's cottage, if there was going to be a place to find a snake skin, it was around there. Perhaps she could just ask Fluttershy. Heading over to the door, Apple Bloom knocked it. In a few moments it opened, revealing Fluttershy.

"Oh, hello Apple Bloom, did Applejack need something?" Fluttershy asked, to which Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Actually, I need to find a snake skin, you wouldn't happen to have any would you?" Apple Bloom asked.

Fluttershy looked at Apple Bloom for a moment. Before saying.

"Well, I don't have any, but I can bring you to where the snakes stay, maybe you'll find one."

Fluttershy then led Apple Bloom behind her cottage, showing the filly to the little holes where most of the snakes stayed. A few of the serpents could be seen dozing on rocks, there were snake skins littering the ground all over the place.

"Thanks Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she grabbed the nearest snake skin and then left.

This all happened so fast Fluttershy barely had time to even realize what had just gone on. One-minute Apple Bloom was following behind her, the next moment the filly was a dot in the distance. Snake skin acquired, Apple Bloom returned it to her room, thinking of how to get a gemstone. Of course, she immediately thought of Rarity, but Rarity was for sure going to ask what she wanted it for, not to mention she might not even get one. Also, she was supposed to be doing something with Sweetie Belle today, so Apple Bloom would prefer not to bother them if she could help it. This prompted some thinking, she didn't want to just take a gem from some pony. But she also needed one, where to look though? Where did Rarity go to find her gems, over by the flatlands, though there were diamond dogs over there. Steeling her resolve, Apple Bloom figured it wouldn't take more than a moment to find a little gem, so she ran her way to the flatlands.

It was a few hours before noon when she arrived, and true to it's name, it was flat, aside from some rocks or the occasional tree. She had no idea how to find a gem, her best bet was to start digging some holes, and holes she did dig. It took an hour or so, and a couple a dozen holes of varying size. Before she found a gem, but it wasn't small, in fact it was about half the size of her head. A big purple gem, but she needed a small one! The solution was obvious, make it small! Taking the gem, and a moderately sized rock, she threw it as hard as the could against the rock. No luck. Taking a smaller rock, she hit it against the gem repeatedly, eventually this did work, chipping off a small portion of it for her to use. Gem in hoof she made her way back home once again. Arriving back just after lunch time. Thankfully her siblings were preoccupied to the point if still being absent, which led her to gather the last ingredient. Putting the gem in her room she grabbed one of her vials, taking it to the kitchen. Apple Bloom didn't know what proof meant for alcohol, but she knew where to get some. Heading to the kitchen she began rooting around for what she had seen before. She found it after a while, it was a clear bottle with clear liquid inside, she knew it was alcohol because Applejack had always told her if she was caught with it her rear would be so red it would make a lobster look pink. Measuring out a tablespoon of it into a vial she then put the bottle back and took her vial back upstairs.

In her room Apple Bloom got to work making the potion, crushing and grinding the ingredients as it stated. It was only about fifth teen minutes when she got to the last steps. Adding in the ground dragon claw, then dropping a small shard of the purple gem in. Then for three stirs, one, two, three, all clockwise. The unappetizing looking paste with a gem in it suddenly began to glow as she turned. Looking at it, the sparkling glow it gave off reminded her of something recently, shaking the feeling off she took the mixture in hoof, and drank it all in one go, the thick mush sliding down her throat, the gem was barely noticeable inside it all, she was too focused on how putrid it tasted anyway. But she began to feel the effects immediately. The sensation began in her stomach, a tingling sensation that spread quickly. A warmth radiating from her stomach that seemed to stretch throughout her entire body, making her feel calm, yet energized, then the sensation suddenly turned to pain, the change was so instant and intense the filly crumpled there on the spot, her eyes seeing a blurry image of her room's ceiling before shutting as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices, she could hear voices. Coming out of the blackness of her thoughts she heard voices, but they sounded strange, garbled like she couldn't quite hear them properly. Eyes bursting open, then shutting at the natural light. Fluttering for a few moments as the blurriness of the room faded and became clear. She heard footsteps, running away, not hooves, but feet.

"Shpike?" she said, somewhat slurred as her mouth felt incredibly sluggish.

She was at Twilight's in the library, she was laying on, something. She couldn't quite tell, it felt, different. Everything felt different, she felt different! She was on her back, instinctively she rolled over, only to be shocked to see was on a small bed, Spike's bed. But more importantly, she saw her limbs. They were the same color as her coat but, they weren't her legs. Two arms, just like Spike's were at her sides. Having rolled over she noticed a crinkling sound, though she ignored it in an effort to look more closely at her body.

Sitting down, which felt just as odd, she looked down at her body, scales all over, her claws running over her arms and reaching up to touch her face. Scales all over. Remembering the potion, there must have been some mistake, this wasn't like what the book described, it had said boundless energy, not turn into a dragon! Looking at herself further, she was surprised to see she had a diaper on, yes, one of Spike's to be exact. What was even worse was that she noticed there was a slight yellowing towards the bottom of the diaper. She'd peed! Feeling panic rise within her, not only at the embarrassment of using a diaper but at the fact that she was here in the library, the only way for that to have happened would be... But her focus was cut as the sound of hooves rushing up the stairs revealed some familiar faces. Twilight, Zecora, and perhaps the one she wanted to see the least, her sister, Applejack.

Apple Bloom smiled nervously at the approaching ponies, though it was easy to tell that all of them had rather sour looks on their faces, the worst of all being Applejack, an expression was wrought upon her sisters face that could curdle milk at a dozen yards, Apple Bloom certainly felt herself curdling as her eyes shifted in order to avoid looking directly at her sister. She wanted to explain herself, to tell Applejack she'd been trying to work on something important, but it was clear to her that no excuse, good or bad, would save her from her sisters’ wrath. But what happened next was what surprised her, Applejack leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Apple Bloom! You're awake, I reckoned you might not even get up at all after this whole ordeal, Twilights been filling my head with all sorts of stuff, but I'm just happy you are okay. Well, okay as this can be that is." Applejack said as she let her sister go, prompting Apple Bloom to realize this short burst of caring was just that, a short burst.

"Now, what in tarnation were you thinking mixing up some kind of potion like that! After what happened the last time you'd been messing around with those things!" Applejack went on.

"But Sis-" Apple Bloom was immediately cut off.

"And don't you try and weasel your way outta this, Zecora has been explaining all about how you've been going over there, telling her you'd gotten permission when you darn well know I'd never allow it, and now look what it's come to, you're a dragon!"

"Apple-" Again, Apple Bloom was cut off.

"Now if it were up to me I'd march you home and have you up in your room till harvests time, only to come out for chores of course, but Twilight reckons this needs to be kept quiet, but you better believe after this is all sorted out you'll be in for one heck of a punishment." Applejack concluded, calming down a bit over the course of her rant.

After taking her sisters full verbal force, Apple Bloom looked to the other two, Zecora seemed to be wearing a look of severe disappointment, which was somehow worse than having Applejack tell her off, and Twilight, well, Twilight was trying to look like she was being serious, but the unicorn had a complicated gaze, as if Twilight was slowly observing everything about her new body. Before Applejack could think of anything else to say, Twilight spoke,

"Yes well, I think what's important is that Apple Bloom is relatively unharmed, aside from the apparent transformation. What's more, that it even happened, to begin with, Zecora says the entire book you were using was practically worthless as far as potion making goes, and preliminary tests have shown no immediate way to turn you back to normal through magic, or at least no magic I know of at the moment-" At which it was Twilights turn to be cut off.

"You mean I'm going to be a dragon forever?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, and at this Applejack looked at Twilight as well, who definitely seemed nervous at that question.

"Well uh. So far it looks to be permanent, but spells like this tend to have a limit on how long they can work, so I'd say it could possibly wear off on its own." Twilight explained, looking to Zecora for a more solid answer, as potions were not exactly her forte.

"It is true what she speaks, for potions are magic, though this is far from weak. I suspect this won't merely take but a few days, but rather much longer, you'll get set in new ways. But like most potions, a reversal can be made, a simple lotion this will not be, it will take time to make this fade." Zecora continued, to which Applejack only looked more peeved.

"What she means is that it'll be some time before we can reverse it outright." Twilight quickly added.

"Besides, it's not like Apple Bloom is in any danger, she's fine! Well, aside from needing a new diaper that is." Twilight continued, which made Apple Bloom blush a little bit.

"I don't have to keep wearing this do I?" the young dragon questioned.

"Yes, you do. I don't see any reason to believe that your, control, would be any better than Spikes is now." Twilight stated.

It looked like Apple Bloom was about to complain about the fact that she had to keep the diaper on but, catching her sisters’ eye quickly caused her mouth to shut. At that point, Applejack began to speak again.

“Now, we had time to discuss all of this while you were out of it, and Twilight wants you to stay here with her for a little while, so she can watch over yah, make sure nothing goes wrong. That, and it’ll be a lot easier to explain why there’s suddenly another dragon with Twilight than to explain why one showed up on the farm. We’ll be telling everypony else that you went off tah visit some family for a while, and that way nopony’ll be wondering why you suddenly up an vanished.”

“So wait, who all’s going to know about this?” Apple Bloom interrupted.

“Well the girls of course, Pinkie, Rainbow, Flutters, and Rarity. Big Mac too. Can’t tell Granny though, goodness knows she keeps a secret like a leaky barrel keeps water.” Applejack went on.

“So, I just hang out at Twilight’s for a little bit? That doesn’t sound so bad.” Apple Bloom responded, to which Applejack chuckled.

“Now don’t think you’re getting off completely free and clear. You’ll be able to help Spike around here the same way he helps Twilight, personally I think you should just take over all of his jobs, but Twilight seems to think sharing the work’ll be better for you. Now, with all that sorted, I’ll be heading back to the farm, still got plenty to do today, and I’ll leave you in Twilight’s capable hooves.” Applejack said, making her way out of the room.

Zecora went out after Applejack, Apple Bloom didn’t need to hear anything from the Zebra to know how she felt about this situation, especially after the last time she’d messed around with potions, she figured Zecora wouldn’t want to see her ever again, as they both left, Spike came in after, coming over near Apple Bloom.

“Wow, it’s just so neat to see another dragon, even if you're not really a dragon.” Spike commented.  
Twilight trotted nearer to them both.

“Well, this likely isn’t entirely accurate Spike, if what I understand of the potion currently, Apple Bloom is more like a genetic copy of you, rather than having turned into a completely new dragon, though with some obvious differences. But that’s what I’m here to find out, while Applejack wants me to get you back to normal as soon as possible, I’ll need time to study what’s happened to you, which means I’ll need to know just how much you differ from Spike, and in what ways.” Twilight went on.

"So. What does that mean?" Apple Bloom asked as she tried to get up on her feet, though all she managed to do for the moment was shift herself into a crawling position on her hands and feet.

"Well, seeing as you don't seem to have much experience with your motor skills in your new body, I figure that this would be a good time to get some tests done." Twilight said.

"Aww. . Tests, I hate tests, I don't even know anything about bein' a dragon." Apple Bloom complained as Twilight shook her head.

"No, not a written test, though perhaps at the end of all this you'll have a letter to write, what I mean is a physical. Like the kind you'd go to the doctor for." Twilight explained, though Apple Bloom looked fairly confused, and Twilight sighed as she levitated Apple Bloom off of the floor and onto her back, both parties could feel the damp diaper squish as Apple Bloom was put bottom down.

"Okay, but why do I need to get a physical?" Apple Bloom asked as Twilight brought the little dragon down into the basement.

"Spike, keep an eye on things up there, I'll be with Apple Bloom for a little bit if anypony comes for me, and no telling anypony about what's going on, we haven't exactly decided on how to handle this situation when it comes to the rest of Ponyville." Twilight said to Spike before disappearing into the basement, then she began to address Apple Bloom. "Alright Apple Bloom, there are multiple reasons we need to do this." Twilight said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, levitating the dragon off of her and setting her onto a counter.

"Firstly, we don't know how long you'll be like this. Both myself and Zecora are going to be trying to find some way to change to back to normal, but the fact of the matter is you may very well be like this long enough to end up getting sick, and for that reason alone we need to know what you're body is like when you're healthy to be able to tell the differences." Twilight went on as she began to get some equipment out.

Apple Bloom sat on the counter, feeling a bit annoyed at how little she understood why this was happening, and because she'd been left in a wet diaper for so long, and it was long enough, not to mention Twilight was the only other pony down here so it didn't feel as embarrassing to ask. "Uh, Twi. Can I get out of this diaper?" A blush rose to her face as she tried to not outright ask for a diaper change.

"You weren't that wet when I checked you earlier." Twilight mentioned as her hoof found its way to the front of Apple Bloom's diaper, pressing it in and causing Apple Bloom to let out a squeak of dismay. "And you still don't feel that wet either." and the mare went back to what she was doing.

"So wait, you're not gunna change me?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed after getting over the forwardness of how Twilight just pressed against her diaper like that, it felt so degrading.

"Of course not Apple Bloom, diapers are expensive after all, I'm not going to give you a new one just because you're a little damp, those things are designed to hold onto a lot more, believe me, I know it." Twilight said before coming over to Apple Bloom and showing her a little block of Amethyst. "Here, I want you to suck on this." Twilight told her.

"Why do you wa-" Apple Bloom was interrupted as the gem block was stuck right into her mouth. She was about to complain about it when the taste of it suddenly alerted her tongue. Apple Bloom had tasted dirt before, and she assumed all rocks and stuff must taste the same, but with this gem in her mouth, now she knew why Spike liked them so much, it tasted amazing! It was an indescribable flavor, but it was just so tantalizing. In her mind, the closest thing she could equate it to was candy, but it definitely wasn't the same. Without even realizing it, her razor sharp teeth bit through the surface of the gem, and before she knew it she was chewing the whole thing down, swallowing it completely. "Uh Twilight, I might have eaten the gem." Apple Bloom said sheepishly.

"That's perfectly alright Apple Bloom, in fact, I expected that to happen." Twilight said as she stood off to the side, the unicorn was levitating a syringe next to her, and Apple Bloom began to freak out.

"You're not gunna stick me with that are you?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Well I already did Apple Bloom, while you were distracted with the gem I gave you, I got a blood sample from you already, I wager you didn't feel a thing." Twilight said.

"Huh.. I suppose I didn't." Apple Bloom said, not having felt the needle in the slightest.

"Good, with that out of the way we can take some more standard tests." Twilight said as she got out a measuring tape, levitating it around Apple Bloom she began to take quite a few measurements.

Apple Bloom sat there, occasionally shifting, flipping, standing or bending as Twilight took measurements, pulled out her tongue, looked at her eyes and scales, it seemed like it was taking an awfully long time to her. Twilight was constantly writing down little bits of information while doing so and Apple Bloom was beginning to understand just how awful it was going to be if she had to be stuck as Twilight's personal testing doll the entire time she was like this. But finally the measuring tape went away and Twilight spoke.

"Okay Apple Bloom, I've recorded a lot of information about your body, mostly it lines up with what I thought, you seem to be a genetic copy of Spike if he had been female. Though with some differences in coloration of course. I wonder if there is anything more underneath the surface, but to find that out will take time, and thankfully we have that. There are just two more things I want to do before we're done for today. Firstly I want you to try and breath fire. Now I can't tell you how to do that, perhaps I can get Spike to help you later, but for now, I'd just like you to try, imagine trying to let out a burp." Twilight told her.

Apple Bloom sat there as she listened to Twilight's instruction. Nodding her head she said. "Well, alright." It didn't take long for Apple Bloom to start moving and shifting as she tried to force herself to burp, it just wasn't happening and Twilight could see this was going nowhere.

"Oh well, that's not a big deal." Twilight mentioned as she then levitated Apple Bloom with her magic, laying the dragon out flat on the counter, but keeping her enveloped in magic.

"Uh, Twi, what're you doing now?" Apple Bloom asked.

Twilight pulled the tail tape of Apple Bloom's diaper and shifted it so her rear end was exposed. "Now this is going to feel a bit uncomfortable, but I need you to stay still, which is why I'm keeping you held in my magic." Twilight said as she also levitated a thermometer through the air.

Apple Bloom saw it fly by her face and towards her rear, realizing what was about to happen. "Wait Twi please, don't do that, anythiiING!" Apple Bloom's voice rose to a shrill pitch as she felt the somewhat cold object being forced into her. She would have struggled if it weren't for Twilight's complete magical hold on her. It was only about thirty seconds until Twilight removed it, but to Apple Bloom, it felt like years of her life had passed by. After recording the information Twilight retaped Apple Bloom's diaper back into position and levitated her to the floor, sitting her down.

Once Apple Bloom was free from the magical clutches of Twilight her hands immediately went back and began to rub her diapered rear end. It was at that moment the door to the basement opened and shut as Spike let himself in and came down.

"Twilight!" he called out to her.

"Yes Spike?" she asked.

"Pinkie Pie is here and she said she thought she saw Applejack carrying a dragon but it didn't look like me and she thought that she'd just been tricked by the sun in her eyes but now she's here and she wants to see you." Spike said all in one breath, panting afterward.

While that was going on, Apple Bloom felt something rumble deep within her abdomen. Looking down at herself curiously, she felt a sudden pressure swell within the pit of her gut. The alarming rate at which it was happening quickly sent her into a panic as she almost shouted, but before she could the pressure suddenly shifted within her and began to dissipate, leaving her with a spine tingling euphoria and a feeling of warmth on her backside. Though it hit her a moment after that she'd just pooped in her diaper. Immediately she began to feign an awkward smile in an attempt to play it cool, but the scent of a freshly sullied diaper quickly reached Twilight's nose. At first she looked to Spike, but his diaper wasn't drooping, so her gaze turned to Apple Bloom, seeing the little dragon smiling awkwardly as the back of her diaper now looked lumpy and misshapen before she could speak a grunt brought her attention back over to Spike.

Turning back to Spike, she could see her assistant standing with legs spread wide, his entire body seemed rigid, and a certain expression on his face, as well as a particular look in his eyes, told her all she needed to know, as his diaper began to sag downwards and the smell surrounding her suddenly became much more potently detestable, she pulled her head back from the two of them in disgust at the overpowering stench these two had created in the span of a few moments.

Just as Twilight was trying to collect her thoughts on how to proceed she heard the basement door open again with a voice following it.

"Hey Twilight I saw Spike come down here are you down here too!?" Clearly, the voice of Pinkie Pie rippling through the room.

"Just great.." Twilight sighed heavily.


End file.
